A British outing
by Black Kaitou
Summary: After a world meeting in London Scotland takes his brother out for a drink.


**I don't own anything**

**Edited version. Hope you can understand Scotty know, thanks for the review William Stockholm.**

* * *

The G20 meeting ended in London, almost all of the countries filed out leaving England, France, USA, and unnoticed at the moment Canada. England was carefully placing papers in his brief case, when France came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the Englishman. Jumping England knocked his case off the table causing papers to fall out of the case.

"Bloody hell sod off Frog."

"Mon Cher why most you be so mean."

"Because you're a frog now let go of me."

"Non!" France smirked pulling England closer.

England started to wiggle and curse trying to get free from the Frenchmen. America looked up from his case and laughed at the two older nations.

"Why don't you two get a room!" He called out to the two.

The two older nations ignored him, placing his hands in front of his chest he huffed.

"Geez their completely ignoring me."

"Now you know how I feel." Canada whispered next to his brother.

"Whoa Mat when you get there?"

"Been here through all of the meeting, remember I drove you here."

"Oh yeah that's right, the steering wheel was on the wrong side." America laughed.

Canada rolled his eyes at his brother and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the door slamming open; the North Americans looked over at the door. A man slightly taller than the two walked in his hair was short strawberry blond, his eyes the color of an dark emerald.

"Albion ye still haur?" (Albion you still here?) He yelled out entering the room.

The North Americans looked over at the quarreling nations and saw France drop England who fell to the ground.

Getting up England glared at France "Bloody frog" moving his gaze to his brother "what do you want Alistair?"

"Thaur ye ur Albion Ah was wonderin' whit was takin' ye sae lang" (There you are Albion I was wondering what was taking you so long.)

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

Alistair grinned and raised his hands up in mock surrender. "Easy Albi nae need tae gie yer knickers in a twist." (Easy Albi no need to get your knickers in a twist)

England glared daggers at Scotland but the Scotsman ignored his younger brother and looked over at the North Americans.

"Hoo ye bin Nova Scotia?" (How you been Nova Scotia?)

"Good Scott how 'bout you?"

"Sam auld sam auld huvnae see ye fur awhile." (Same old same old havent seen you for awhile.)

Canada grinned at the Scotsman, Scotland smiled back and looked over at his brother and noticed France about to leave the room. Without looking he called to the Frenchman.

"Ah hiner ye werenae tryin' tae dae anythin' tae mah brither France," looking over his shoulder at the Frenchman "if ye waur ye woods deeply regret it." (I hope you worn't trying to do anything to my little brother France, if you were you would deeply regret it)

"Oue I will keep that in mind."

Nodding Scotland let the French nation leave and looked back at his brother who crossed his arms glaring at the Scotsman. Canada knowing something was going to happen pulled America from where he stood knocking his brother off balance, grapping both of their stuff he pushed his confused brother out of the room.

"Bye Scot and England talk to you soon." The Canadian said his voice almost reaching a normal level.

"Mattie what the heck are you doing stop pushing me!"

The British nation's watched slightly amused as the pair left the room, looking at each other after the American's yells stopped.

"What do you want Scot?"

"Naethin' jist was wonderin' if ye wanted tae gang it tae nicht." (Nothing just was wondering if you wanted to go out to night.)

"Why?"

"Whit ah huvae seen mah wee brither fur weeks an' ah cannae offer tae tak' heem it tae gie blooter'd wi' me?" (What I haven't seen my little brother for weeks and I can't offer to take him out to get drunk)

"Not when you usually have something planed."

"Braw maister complicated, 'er majesty says ye hae bin a wee stressed it saue Ah thought ah coods tak' mah brither it tae gie wasted." (Fine mister complicated, her majesty says you have been a little stressed out so I thought I could take my brother and get wasted.)

"I don't think the Queen meant for you to take me out drinking."

"Details details, sae ye willin' tae ganf ur dae ah hae tae drag yer erse tae a bar?" (Details details so you willing to go or do I have to drag your ass to a bar?"

"Considering I do more work then you I don't think I'm the lazy one."

Rolling his eyes Scotland went to the Englishman and lifted him easily off the ground and over his shoulder.

"What the hell? Put me down Scot, right now!"

"Nope nae until we gie tae a bar!"(Nope not until we get to a bar!) The Scotsman laughed.

Carrying the struggling Englishman Scotland made his way out of the building, the employees of the building not even glancing at them used to the countries antics. Out at the street people starred at the two as Scotland walked down the street, Scotland ignored them and continued to carry his brother. When he did let his brother go he dumped him into a chair at a bar a bit away from ExCeL London, England straightened in his chair since he was thrown sideways on the thing. As he was fixing himself Scotland went to get drinks.

"I don't need this right now; I have work that needs to be done."

"ye said dornt 'at means ye want tae be haudsae shut yer gob an' bevvy.." (You said don't that means you want to be here so shut your mouth and drink.)

"I can't" England said stressing the last word "and it's too early for this."

"It's nearly seven."

"Exactly I need to go home and make dinner."

England went to stand up but Scotland pushed him down and shoved a drink towards him.

"Ye an' ah baith ken ye cannae cuik tae sae yer life." (you and I both know you can't cook to save your life)

"I happen to like my cooking thank you."

England shoved the glass away and crossed his arm and attempted to glare at his brother but it looked more like a pout. Scotland laughed earning him a real glare from the younger male.

"Only coz ye ur tay thrawn tae attempt ye need help, if ye jist speart nicely we can help ye gie ower 'at wee problem." (Only because you are too stubborn to attempt you need help, if you asked nicely we can help you get over your little problem)

"I am never going to ask any of you for help, so no thanks."

"Ah ken jist lettin' 'at it thaur." (I know just letting it out there)

England grumbled to himself and tried to ignore his brother, the thought to leave crossed his mind but he knew his brother would be able to stop him. He also didn't really want to leave; it was nice to be someplace that wasn't his house or a place that had to be on his schedule. He was surprised that his brother was so persistent at taking him out to drink; shrugging it off for now he looked at the drink and shrugging to himself reached for it and took a sip. He was surprised that Scotland got him Gin instead of Scotch, it also not being the cheap kind took a deeper drink.

"Thaur ye gand, new ye needed a body." (There you go, knew you needed one.)

England rolled his eyes at his brother and continued his drink, finishing it he set it down and it was soon replaced by a woman who was collecting and replacing drinks. The second one he nursed not wanting to go over board and drink more than his share. Scotland soon slowed down as well slowly sipping at his drink as well. The two sat in comfortable silence, the two finished their drinks and setting the money on the table they both left. Alistair placed his hands in his jacket packet, and Arthur being stuck in his suit walked beside him wishing he was in something more comfortable. Arthur looked over at his brother who was walking casually and wonder how long he has been in London.

"So ah Alistair how long have you been here?"

"Whit? Och got in earlier thes morn, cars doon th' road." (What? Oh got in earlier this morning, cars down the road)

"Any other reason you are here?"

"Can't a bloke jist want tae spend time wi' his brither?" (Can't a guy just want to spend time with his brother?)

"Not when that person is you."

"We spent time together when we waur younger affair aw thes." (We spent time together when we were younger before all this)

"And look what happened after that."

"'at was uir bosses faults we waur jist kids at th' time" (That were our bosses faolts we were just kids at the time)

"You still attacked me."

"'ain ye attacked me its nae loch we're baith innocent oan th' matter." (And you attacked me it's not like we both were innocent on the matter.)

England crossed his arms and looked away from Alistair, but continued walking next to him.

* * *

**Again sorry for Scot I am new at writing him and the way he speaks is like some of the people I know, they are Scottish or Irish descent. The only time I can't understand them is when their drunk and that's properly mainly due to me laughing too much. Thanks to William Stockholm for telling me that Scot's language was a little difficult to read.**


End file.
